horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel Lang
Rachel Lang is the half-sister of Carrie White. She is played by Emily Bergl. She is the main anti-hero of The Rage: Carrie 2. Little Rachel was played by Kayla Campbell. Biography Her mother Barbara Lang was institutionalized in Arkham for schizophrenia, when she was a little girl. Already then she began to show her telekinetic abilities. As a teenager, she lives with her abusive foster parents and is an outcast in the new Bates High School, but, in comparison, she is better integrated into it. She has a best friend named Lisa Parker. One day Lisa Parker commits suicide, which triggers Rachel's demonic powers, which were dormant since childhood. At the place of her death she meets high school councilor Sue Snell, who then takes care of her. Together with Sue Snell (Amy Irving) and Sheriff Kelton she discovers, that Lisa was the victim of statutory rape of a football team member named Eric Stark (Zachery Ty Bryan) and that this lead to her suicide. It turns out, football team members are seducing girls in order to win a game based on how many girls are seduced and how valuable they are according to a point system. The football team molests Rachel since then in an attempt to shut her up about this out of loyalty to Eric and in order to continue with it, while the authorities begin to act against Eric. In the meantime she meets Jesse Ryan (Jason London), a member of the football team, who also participated in the game, but begins to distance himself from it because of Lisa's death. She meets him, when she has to send her dog to a doctor. They realize, they have much in common and they both fall in love with each other and finally sleep with each other. The football team, in revenge for her having helped the authorities, who have closed the case because of the corrupt Senior D.A., who closes the case out of political reasons (families of the football team members are very influential), plan to use Lisa's death to set her up. Jesse's ex girlfriend, Tracy Campbell, and the cheerleaders decide to also help them in an attempt to bring Jesse back to Tracy. After the decisive football game, which gave many them the possibility to go to a good university, they set her up by separating both of them and then they horribly humiliate Rachel in a party they made to celebrate it a Mark Bing's house by making her believe, she had been seduced like Lisa because of that game they clarified to her. She is then verbally and also physically abused. She snaps and loses her temper because of all of this and kills most of the party goers and their ringleaders. She also causes a fire at the house, where the party happened. It burns down. She dies there, too, after having forgiven Jesse for his part in all of this. However, her death haunts him a year after. Category:Characters Category:Unknown Fate Category:Mass Murderers Category:Carrie Category:Carrie characters Category:1999 Category:1999 deaths Category:Main characters Category:Victims Category:The Rage: Carrie 2 characters Category:Reformed characters